Jeckt Saiko
Jecht Saiko is........(Fill in info here) Personality History Holding no memory of his past, the crimson-haired slayer roamed the lands, taking what he needed and ending the existence of those that stood in his way as if it were second nature to him. The killing came easy, with his only after thoughts being 'Wow..I'm good at this. Was I mercenary?' For years he haunted the darkest places within the world, letting the connection he felt to these shadow riddled lands guide him. Each place held new wonders, and things that seemed oh so familiar. It was on one such journey that he discovered a giant of a man swinging about what appeared to be a buster sword that contained several smaller blades within its form, and instantly he felt a longing within the pit of his soul. The blade called to him, as nothing he'd ever experienced since his waking in that forsaken mausoleum. When he questioned the male about it, he was informed the weapon had been pilfered from the grave of a fallen hero deep within the very same temple that Jeckt had awoken within. Upon hearing this news, the Seven foot eight male called upon his power for the first time since his 'rebirth', and sent a massive roar towards the swordsman. IN a matter of seconds nothing remained but a pile of bloody goop, though the weapon was miraculously unscathed, seeming to devour the magical energy of the fallen wizards surrounding it. It was after this event that he begun researching the place he'd awoken in, and came to find that the decrepit old ruins were once a tomb to a great hero said to have been born from the iron shelled egg of a dragon. The legends went on to claimed that this hero had strength beyond measure and could weather a blow from even the fiercest demon. As Jeckt learned more, he became obsessed with his own, missing past, unable to figure out what had happened. Furthermore, the legends went on to say that a second person was sealed within, the Hero's final opponent. It was said both of them possessed a roar that could shatter the earth, and that their very flesh was made or iron scales. In the final moments of their final battle, apparently the Fiend had manipulated his weapon, which matched the description of Jeckt's Reaper, to impale them both through the heart, locking their souls in eternal combat. The shrine was erected from the very iron they had created during their fight in an attempt to seal the darkness away forever. He couldn't figure out what had happened all those years ago, and now, more than ever, felt something calling him back. It was upon his arrival that he met a man by the name of aiza Freyer. This Freyer demanded that Jeckt kneel before him like the pitiful, useless human he was, and only then would he let jeckt die in peace. Maybe. Taking this as the threat it was, Jeckt stood his ground, laughing wildly at the Vermillion slayer. he felt a connection to this being, and knew then that it must be the other damned soul. The final battle was to begin anew and it would be glorious. It wasn't until several hours into the fight that things got interesting. Kaiza, having realized his foe was no mere mortal, decided to honor the larger male with a death by incineration and unleashed his vermillion Roar. Ironically enough, Jeckt had had the same idea, and let loose his own, ferocious cry that send millions of blade like particles, all propelled by a stream of ancient magic, into the opposing blast. The two attacks seemed to feed off of one another, erupting in a massive shower of super heated metal and ash while leaving both Slayers unharmed. "You..are not the one I seek.." rumbled the beast-like male his depression audible in his words. The fact that this unknown male's roar had managed to cancel out the Vermillion Roar intrigued Kaiza to the point where he decided to extend an offer of membership to the Nine mask Legion, feeling that this may have been the lost bearer of the final mask. It turned out that Kaiza had been incorrect, and that Jeckt was the Hero from Ancient times. In fact the only reason he was still living was due to the ability granted by the mask he 'earned' through killing the final member of his village, the Fiend, the Arc of Time. With the promise from Kaiza that his history would be revealed, jeckt happily followed the male's lead out of the temple, wondering what adventure and chaos awaited before him. Though Kaiza planned to turn this self proclaimed God to the darkside. Only time will tell the outcome. Magic and Abilities Iron God Slayer, Developed from Iron Dragon Slayer. Vermillion Dragon Slayer - Taught by the current First Gen Slayer, Kaiza Freyer. Mask Manifestation - Unlike the others among the Legion, Jeckt possesses the unique ability to manifest his mask at any time, calling it from within himself. Extreme Physical Conditioning - Being of such enormous proportions, Jeckt's Strength, Endurance and stamina are far greater than those of your average Wizard. And due to the immense weight of the weaponry he has used since before his 'slumber' his speed and reflexes rank right up there among those Wizards that accel in hand to hand and speed based arts.(Non-magical arts, that is) False Dragon Force : Triggered by the destruction of his Limitation Suit: Mage breaker. Upon needing to release the energy stored in his suit, he destroys the outfit by incinerating it while still wearing it, revealing an iron Dragon scale mawashi (Sumo lion wrap). This puts him in a state of near Dragon-Force abilities, Due to his body being unaccustomed about to holding the excessive levels of energy, it forces the body to state of heightened physical prowess said to be able to allow this titan to compete the the dragon's themselves in physical combat. The impact upon the Dragon God's spell causes him to be unable to attack at anything less than full power until he purges the energy and reverts, causing destruction on a massive scale with each blow whether it is intended or not. Equipment Gluttonous Reaper - The magic embedded within the blade he carries allows those touched by the weapon, save for it's Master, to become conduits for the swords true owner. The weapon, upon cutting a foe will draw their magical energy into itself, allowing it to repair any damage it may have incurred while also healing Jeckt. The weapon's construction methods were lost when Jeckt's mind left him, and all that is known about the weapon's composition is that lacrima was added into the Maginium base during the forging process and that the rest of the metal used is of a magical origin. (The Truth Behind this weapon is To Be revealed)- Can be Called Forth. Elysium the Shattered - A weapon claimed from a foe defeated in the Starry Night Tournament. Jeckt ate away most of this weapon's blade, though left the firing mechanisms perfectly intact. His intention for it is currently unknown, but the weapon is capable of firing three distinct ammunition types : Fused Alloy (AP), Concussive(Explosive), And regular rounds equating to .44 Casul Rounds. The jagged remainder of this weapons blade keeps it in a perpetual state of being a gundagger rather than the glorious gunblade it once was. Magebreaker Attire : The clothing he wears is all lined with finely woven threads of Maginium, weakening the spells he uses as well as constantly put him under the effect of a mana drain while storing the stolen energy within the outfit itself.. These effect also applies to enemies mages that initiate melee contact with Jeckt. Any ranged well with suffer dampening of effects while absorbing a portion the the attack's magical energy. 9 Legion Mask- Arc of Time, able to effect the organic material of it's wearer in addition to normal Arc of Time Rules. Axl - The motorcycle that this titanic male rides possesses the soul of his old Exceed companion within it's metal and magical based construction. The external armor plating utilizes maginium to minimize magical damage, though it is laced with the metal produced by the Iron God Slayer to bolster it's defenses against Physical assaults. The 'mount' holds two, triple barreled 55mm Vulcan cannons that sit on either side of the front wheel, their ammo supply nearly inexhaustible for as long as the rider has magical power. Due t the exceed soul within, the bike projects a voice from seemingly nowhere, constantly wise cracking on the stupidity of others, or giving helpful tips from the perspective of a vehicle. - Can be Called Forth Spell Binder- This weapon is made of maginium, and as such a wound created with it can not be healed magically. Each non lethal blow inflicted saps the targets magical power. Four of these are hidden on jeckt's person.....................> Additional Info Tba Category:God Slayers Category:Male Characters Category:Nine Mask Legion Category:Caster